


Endless Motivation

by slighter_writer



Category: Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel), Pixelberry - Fandom
Genre: and so do we, the Catalysts love and support you and want you to be okay, they all believe in you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slighter_writer/pseuds/slighter_writer
Summary: The Catalysts each give you some comfort and a peptalk.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Endless Motivation

**Diego Soto:** Hey there. I hear things aren’t going so great right now. I might not know the details, but I do know that things aren’t always going to be like this. They _will_ get good again. But until that happens, do your best to take care of yourself. If you can, try to talk to someone. I get the urge to hide things behind humor and a smile and whatnot, but burying your feelings is just gonna hurt you more in the long run. This is _your_ story, and you’re _not_ at the end yet. Keep going! I believe in you.

 **Estela Montoya:** You’re angry that things are unfair? You’re right about that, and you’re right to be angry. You deserve better than this shit. That rage you’re feeling? Don’t hold it in and let it make you do things you’ll regret. Express it. Let it out. And if you can’t get rid of it? Use it to motivate you and direct it right at the problem. The world is apathetic at best, cruel at worst, but that’s all the more reason to fight. The surest way you’ll ever get anywhere better is to give it the fight of your life.

 **Sean Gayle:** I’m sorry that things aren’t the best right now. I might not know what you’re going through exactly, but I can say for sure the game’s not done yet. Until then, you’ve got every day to do your best and take on what’s thrown at you. You’ve still got a chance for things to be good. And most important, don’t be quick to deny help when it’s offered. I can respect trust issues, but take it from a glutton for going it alone; having someone else with you through tough times can make all the difference.

 **Quinn Kelly:** It’s okay to admit when things are bad. Pretending everything’s fine will only make you feel worse. But first things first, did you take care of yourself? When things are overwhelming for me, I try doing activities that get me out of my thoughts and take up my whole attention, like baking. When you’re doing a hobby like that, it pushes out your anxiety, and after, things might not look as bleak as they did before. Whatever’s going on, you’ll beat this. Because you’re way stronger than you think.

 **Jake McKenzie:** Sorry that things are in the crapper right now. Things can go to shit real bad real fast, and sometimes it doesn’t look like there’s any way out. But there is, there _always_ is. So until you see your moment, just focus on makin’ it to the next day, simplify things. Use whatever you can to motivate you. Love? Spite? Wanting a goddamn break? Those all work. Now go out there and give ‘em hell. Make whatever fucked with you never wanna fuck again.

 **Raj Bhandarkar:** Hey, what you’re feeling right now? It’s okay. Rough patches are always…well, rough. But you gotta remember that the bad times aren’t forever. In the meantime, try to take care of you and your health as much as you can. Do something fun or have some comfort food, whatever usually lifts you up. You just focus on _you_ right now and get back to whatever’s going on when you’re running on all cylinders. You’re gonna be alright, but here’s a hug just in case!

 **Michelle Nguyen:** Listen to me. Life has a habit of throwing shit at you without stopping, and it’ll sometimes be so awful you’ll feel like you’re falling apart. So let yourself fall apart. Cry and rage as much as you need to. But when you’re done, pick yourself up and put the pieces back together. Things are only over if you give up, so you need to keep going. Move forward no matter what, and get your middle finger ready for anything or anyone that stands in your way.

 **Zahra Namazi:** Soooo…things are shitty, huh? I’m not good with feelings but I definitely get _that_. It might seem scary and all, but any problem can be solved if you look at it from the right angle and think outside the box. Try to see it like a video game, and you’re fighting the boss or unlocking a dungeon. And sometimes, making an awful clusterfuck into a game works to make things seem less serious, and maybe less terrifying. Just…don’t give up, kay? That’s when it’s _really_ done for good.

 **Grace Hall:** I may not know the whole situation, but I am certain that you deserve better than what’s happening to you. No matter what you’re up against, you should know that you’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. After you’re able to calm down, try to approach the situation rationally and don’t let doubts and fears take over your judgement. Also try to have confidence in your decisions. You’ve come this far, so please believe in yourself more!

 **Craig Hsiao:** Hey bro, how you doing? I know things might suck real bad, but it’s still early to throw in the towel. Not gettin’ to where you wanted at first doesn’t have to spell “game over”. Sometimes, starting from scratch somewhere else can take you places better than you expected. Failure can screw things up a lot, and getting’ back up can be a pain in the ass. But it gives you a chance to start again. Something better’s comin’, so don’t give up yet.

 **Aleister Rourke:** I am not the best at comfort, but if there is anything I do know, it’s loneliness in a terrible situation. Worst case, you will truly be alone and have only yourself to turn to. But I assure you that will not spell defeat. When approaching the matter at hand with logic and determination, there’ll be little that can stop you. Use your head to solve problems you face, and have the drive to put these solutions into action. If for nothing else, keep going to prove those who doubted you wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This couldn't have been done without my beta reader. You know who you are! <3 <3 <3


End file.
